Soy tu dueña
"Soy tu dueña" is a Mexican telenovela produced by Nicandro Díaz González for Televisa. It's a Mexican remake of 1972 Venezuelan telenovela 'La doña'. The main stars are Lucero and Fernando Colunga. Synopsis Valentina Villalba Rangel is a successful businesswoman and the heiress of a great fortune that her parents left to her upon their untimely death. Valentina has been raised by her aunt, Isabel Rangel. She lives in a beautiful mansion in Mexico City with her aunt, her cousin Ivana and her faithful nanny and confidant Benita. Valentina is a generous woman who shares her fortune with her aunt and cousin. Isabel's only child Ivana is consumed with envy and jealousy toward Valentina and believes she deserves everything her cousin has. Valentina is in love with and engaged to marry Alonso Peñalvert. Unbeknownst to Valentina, Ivana and Alonso are having a secret affair and are conspiring to rob Valentina of all she possesses. At the same time, Alonso is unaware that Ivana has an additional lover, Oscar Ampudia, who is married. Just prior to Valentina’s wedding day, Ivana runs over Oscar with his car and kills him. Alonso stands Valentina up at the altar of the church on their wedding day but does not escape with Ivana as they had planned. Instead he flees Mexico from the loan sharks to whom he is deeply indebted. Devastated over Alonso’s betrayal and unaware of Ivana and Alonso’s secret relationship, Valentina changes from a sweet, fair and sensible woman into a cold, authoritarian and despotic woman, full of bitterness. She swears never to fall in love again and decides to isolate herself at her family’s hacienda, “Los Cascabeles”, where she intends to live while managing the hacienda. At “Los Cascabeles” and the neighboring community she becomes known to all as “La vibora" ('Snake'), due to her implacable and cold-hearted personality. There, she meets her neighbor José Miguel Montesinos, an attractive, intelligent, sensitive man who falls immediately in love with her beauty and strong personality. José Miguel has relocated from Mexico City to his family’s rundown and neglected hacienda due to his father Federico’s poor health. Despite the poor financial state in which his family finds itself and against his mother Leonor's wishes, José Miguel is determined to make the hacienda profitable as it was during his youth and a haven for his sick father. Valentina’s aunt, cousin and nanny decide to join Valentina at “Los Cascabeles”. Thus begins a story of lies, deceptions, duplicity, and treachery in which José Miguel must fight for Valentina and for her love against not only Ivana (who has fallen in love with José Miguel) but also against the wishes of his own mother and Valentina’s ranch foreman Rosendo Gavilán (who has fallen in love with Valentina). Additionally, José Miguel must fight Alonso Peñalvert who has returned and comes to “Los Cascabeles” to convince Valentina of his love and to win her back. Trivia * Working title for the telenovela was 'La dueña de tu amor'. Interestingly, the same title was used as an ending theme for the show, sung by Lucero. * First episode was seen by 27,6 % of Mexican viewers and the last one by 32,8 %. * Adela Noriega, Silvia Navarro, Alejandra Barros and Gabriela Spanic were all considered for the role of Valentina Villalba. Spanic wanted to play the something different so she stayed on the show and was chosen to play main villain Ivana. * Sebastián Rulli was considered for the role of 'Alonso' which went to David Zepeda. * Singer and actress Thalia was also offered the main role, however she turned it down. * The show also marks Gabriela Spanic's return to Televisa's telenovelas after 9 years. The last telenovela she did was 'La intrusa' in 2001 which was critically panned. This is also the second time she played along Fernando Colunga, her acting partner in 1998 Televisa hit 'La usurpadora'. * Lucero and Fernando Colunga also played main roles in 2005 Televisa telenovela 'Alborada'. * Carlos Bracho, who played the village priest Justino, was replaced by Arsenio Campos in the same role. * Fernando Colunga won the TVyNovelas Award in the category of Best Leading Actor, as well as Fátima Torre (Best Female Revelation) and Paul Stanley (Best Male Revelation). * 'Soy tu dueña' was a commercial success, sold over 80 countries around the world. Cast Main cast Guest stars See also * 'La doña', 1972 Venezuelan original telenovela, starring Lila Morillo and Elio Rubens. * 'Doménica Montero', 1978 Mexican remake, starring Irán Eory and Rogelio Guerra. * 'Amanda Sabater', 1989 Venezuelan remake, starring Maricarmen Regueiro and Ivan Moros. * 'El desafío', 1995 Venezuelan adaptation, starring Caluda Venturini and Henri Soto. * 'La dueña', 1995 Mexican remake, starring Angélica Rivera and Francisco Gattorno. * 'Amor e ódio', 2001 Brazilian remake, starring Suzy Rêgo and Daniel Boaventura. Category:2010 telenovelas Category:Mexican telenovelas Category:Televisa telenovelas